Alienation
by make-x-applesauce
Summary: 'It was a subliminal, terrifying mixture of happiness, exhilaration, and horror that haunted his thoughts, driving him into near hysteria... It was perfect.' Morgan/Reid. SLASH.
1. Knives

**Author's Note**: I've been thinking about how I wanted my first Morgan/Reid story to be, and how it should go, and I think I've figured it out. I would love for you guys to review, so I can know if this is worth continuing. Hope you enjoy! :) I know this chapter is pretty short; I plan on the others to be fairly long.

**Warnings**: Slash

Alienation

It was unusually cold outside for an early September morning. The window was open slightly at its hinges, and a chilling draft breezed through, filling the room with a somber mood.

Spencer Reid shivered slightly, raising himself up out of bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, glancing at the clock. It was 10:47 a.m. He was late. _Very late_. But he didn't care, now. Not anymore. This had been occurring for the last month now.

He made himself some instant ready coffee halfheartedly; just wanting to make sure he stayed up long enough to focus even just slightly on the case. A serial killer in Tallahassee was killing middle aged women, painting their faces with their own blood and leaving them dumped in public places.

Spencer knew he hadn't helped much in this case, not at all really. He didn't care about that either.

The team stared at Spencer as he walked robotically inside, not making eye contact with anyone as he sat down with a small sigh.

"Reid, you're late again," Hotch stated, with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"I know; I overslept. I'm sorry."

"Reid, we talked about this," Hotch said firmly.

Spencer looked up to meet his eyes, shifting uncomfortably around in his seat. He nodded. "I know; I'm working on it."

Hotch accepted the excuse for the one hundredth millionth time, continuing in his lecture to the team about the unsub's writing patterns.

Reid strained his eyes and tried to focus, trying to get his brain's gears to start working. It didn't take long, but it was always hard. He was struggling far more than anyone thought he was.

They were on the plane to Florida, about 2 hours in. Spencer grabbed a book from his bag and started to read, hoping he could take his mind off of Emily.

He never realized just how important she was to him until she died. She was one of the few people he trusted, someone he was comfortable and secure around. He wanted to find her and go play cards with her, but he couldn't anymore.

He sighed in frustration as the tears began to come, staining the book's pages and blurring his vision. He slammed the book down exasperatedly and just sat there, staring at the floor.

"Reid."

Spencer looked up, seeing it was Morgan sitting across from him, a look of concern across his face. "Hm?"

"Are you alright?" Morgan whispered. Why was he talking so low? Why was everyone talking to him like he was a child?

"Yeah, Morgan. I'm fine," Spencer replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey. Look at me," Morgan said, his voice at a normal level now.

Spencer reluctantly looked at him, his eyes full of fear and vulnerability. Morgan was so incredibly persistent with him, he didn't let go of anything. Especially when it had something to do with Spencer. That was his job, Spencer thought. He didn't really have a choice. It's like he's obligated to protect him, make sure he doesn't get hurt.

"What's going on with you, man?" Morgan asked him, his voice now lowered back to the firm whisper that felt like knives to Spencer's ears.

"Nothing," Spencer replied. A lie, of course. Almost everything he told the team was lies these days.

An uncomfortable and heavy silence hovered in the air, pulling tighter, about to break. Spencer could feel the tension.

"Reid, listen to me," Morgan's voice was firm and demanding. Spencer looked into his eyes, a sudden wave of emotion filling his entire body. "I know what's going on. You're upset about Prentiss. We all are. But I see it's affecting you much more than anyone. I know the pain you're going through, kid. I do. I just want you to know that you don't have to be alone in this."

Reid looked at the floor, the tears forming quickly in his eyes and soon the floor was a swirl of blue in his vision.

"… I'm always here if you need to talk."

Reid nodded, sniffing slightly.

"Alright, you know where I'll be."

Morgan left, and Reid waited a few moments before going to the bathroom and crying, something he had been doing the absolute most of.

Before he fell asleep, he thought about Morgan, what he said to him, the way that voice haunted him, and how those eyes made him feel.

**A/N**: What did you think? I think it turned out okay... R&R please :)


	2. Shield

**A/N**: I was planning on waiting to get some reviews to contune but my sister was really pressuring me. She says she knows what she's talking about... So here it is. Please **R&R** :)

Shield

"Look at the design he paints of their faces," JJ pointed out. "They're always some sort of symbol for love, or sympathy. It's like he feels guilty for killing them."

"Or maybe he pities them," Hotch added.

"Also, pay attention to the intricate details of his designs," Spencer knelt down to further examine it. "He uses shading and perfect symmetry. He takes a lot of time with it; he's definitely an artist."

"We just have to figure out why he wasted his talent on serial killing," Hotch said remorsefully.

Reid settled on his hotel bed, trying to get comfortable. The bed was too firm, and the pillows were too soft. Too many pillows at that. He sighed and just sat in the chair at the small dining table, going over some of his notes he took that afternoon. Rain was pouring outside and occasional roars of thunder shook the room. The noise was distracting, and eventually, Spencer gave up trying to do anything else related to the case, and just sat and rested his eyes.

He must have dozed off for about a few minutes before he heard a familiar knock n the door. He got up, walking to the door and looking through the peephole.

It was Morgan.

He paused for a moment before opening the door.

Morgan greeted him with a small smile that Spencer returned.

Spencer felt nervous and flushed and he didn't know why.

"Can I come in?" Derek asked.

Spencer nodded, awkwardly stepping aside to let his friend in. When he closed the door behind him, it sounded too weird, too wrong.

"You doin' alright?"

Spencer nodded. Was this all he wanted to talk about again?

"That's good… Listen, I just wanted to tell you that you did some really amazing work back there. I can see you've been working on getting better, moving on."

"Yeah…" Spencer agreed, the side of his mouth rising to form a half smile.

It was quiet for about a moment, but it seemed like an hour.

"Well, that's it, man. Just want you to know I'm proud of you. Get a good night's sleep, kid; we gotta give the profile tomorrow morning."

Morgan began to walk towards the door.

"Morgan?" Spencer called out in a small voice.

"Yeah, Reid?"

"Can you- well…" Spencer looked at the floor, then back up at Morgan "Can you- stay?"

Morgan squinted, unsure of what Spencer had just asked him. "Um, stay?"

"I- I just wanna talk, if that's okay."

Morgan looked at him for a moment, but then nodded. "Yeah, sure, Reid."

They sat down at the table, Spencer avoiding his eyes. He was doing that a lot lately, Morgan noticed.

Spencer shifted uncomfortably, darting his eyes around the room. He began to pick his nails nervously, taking a deep breath.

"Okay… Well you told me if I ever needed anything, you wanted me to come to you. Well, I am. But I'm trusting you not to say anything to anyone, Morgan. Do you understand?

"Of course, Reid; I wouldn't do that to you."

Spencer looked into his eyes and saw his promise was genuine. There was so much care and concern in those chocolate brown eyes for Spencer. He had never seen him give that look to anyone else.

He felt a warm feeling in his stomach and cheeks at the thought, and realized how terrified that made him.

"The Dilaudid… it's- I've really been craving some lately..." Spencer whispered.

"What? Reid, are you using?" Morgan asked, his voice full of worry.

"No! No, I haven't. I really don't want to, Morgan. I really don't. I know the consequences of relapsing, I know the risks. I don't wanna do something that dumb. But- it's hard, Morgan… and I- I don't…" Spencer paused as his voice broke, feeling vulnerable but he had to let everything out. He had dealt with this far too long. "I don't know if I- if I keep doing this much longer… It gets to be too much." Reid was sobbing now, his face in his hands.

Morgan paused. "Reid, you can't keep doing this to yourself. I know it's hard. I think about her everyday. But you can't it break you down, kid. You have to be strong."

Reid wiped his eyes, red and swollen. His head was throbbing painfully. "I'm trying," he whispered.

"I know."

Reid turned his head, tears streaming down his face, but he was quiet.

Morgan couldn't stand to see Spencer in so much pain. It triggered something in him. He knew he had to do whatever to help him. Spencer was so fragile; he didn't handle stress well. He knew that.

Morgan stood up and walked over to the sobbing FBI agent, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him, protecting him, and shielding him.

He felt a cold wetness seep onto his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt, but it didn't matter.

A/N: **I love writing sweet scenes like these. Please R&R! I'm planning on a particularly dramatic chapter ahead…**


	3. Limit

**A/N:** 2 reviews within the first couple of hours? :) Thanks so much. You guys how no idea how much I appreciate it. This chapter kind of flowed from my fingers. It's beginning to have a mind of its own. Hope you enjoy it :)

Spencer was allowed a day off, considering the amount of work he had done in the last few days.

He felt tired. Weak and tired. At least he wasn t feeling any pain today. He was incredibly numb for reasons he knew not.

He decided to go back to sleep. Yes, it was 12:54 in the afternoon, but his mind had lost all track of time. Psychically, emotionally, and mentally he was malfunctioning, it seemed.

Before he could settle into himself to drift back into sleep, his thoughts floated onto Morgan. He remembered how warm and safe he felt in his arms, knowing nothing could happen to him then. Nothing at all. He was invincible with Morgan. He knew it wasn t just Emily's death that was causing all the stress. It was the fact that bad things just couldn t stop happening to him, no matter how hard he tried to avoid them. He was a genius, yes, but so many unlucky situations had always crept on him, no matter how hard he planned or how smart he was.

He knew he was strong; he wasn t a crybaby. But there was a limit. He couldn't always bottle up his emotions; he would go crazy.

Spencer fell into a dreamless sleep, not remembering being asleep when he finally woke up.  
>He looked at his clock.<p>

4:27 p.m.

He groaned. He suddenly felt restless. He had to do something.

He looked outside. A calm, clear, quiet October afternoon. The leaves were changing color, he noticed. A sudden knock at the door made him jump slightly, narrowing his eyes in frustration. He walked to the door, glaring into the peephole.

His stomach lurched as he saw Morgan standing there with something in his hand.  
>He opened the door slowly, melting when he saw Morgan smile at him.<p>

"Hey, kid."

Morgan help up a round shaped box. "I brought this."

Spencer let him in, joining him to sit at the table. "What s that?"

Morgan held up one finger, slowly and cautiously opening the box.

"It's my mama's world-famous devil's double chocolate cake."

It was truly exquisite. Three layers of chocolate, each topped with fudge icing. He noticed chocolate chips implanted in there. There was chocolate oozing from the top, as well as an enticing swirl of strawberries.  
>"It looks delicious," Spencer said, although he was really looking at Morgan.<p>

"It is. I m gonna go get some plates."

Spencer smiled as a plate and fork was set in front of him, Morgan placing a considerably large piece of cake on it.

"Thank you," Spencer said, sticking his fork into the thick, mushy goodness.

"If that doesn t make you feel better, I don t know what will," Morgan muffled, his mouth full of cake.

Spencer looked at him. "Why did you come?"

Morgan looked back at him, a look on his face that displayed his confusion. "What are you talking about? I know how upset you've been, and I decided to come over and see how you were."

Spencer immediaely felt embarassed by the question. That was perfectly normal, wasn't it? Just a friend helping out a friend. "I'm fine."

"That's good, kid. Eat as much as you want; I've almost killed myself having one of these things all to myself."

Spencer smiled slightly, but then, as he finished his fifth bite of cake, the innocent cheerfulness and friendly nature of the situation was eating at Reid s insides. The sweetness of the cake was too overwhelming and looking at Morgan sitting there across from him made him about ready to explode.


	4. Heat

**A/N**: This is the chapter I've been really anticipating to write. not gonna tell you why though ;) Appreciate the reviews! They really make my day.

* * *

><p>He got up from the table, going into the master suite. He had to be alone, had to calm the burning whirl of emotion that was in his stomach. What was this? Maybe, he thought, because of the extreme traumatic blow, numerous areas of his brain were trying to block it out by programming itself to accept and over exaggerate any act of kindness towards him, which Morgan was doing a lot of lately.<p>

He sighed as he heard Morgan come into the room, and felt the rising tension.

"Reid? Are you alright?"

He was so tired of being asked this question. No, he wasn't all right. It was obvious.

"I'm fine, Morgan. I just felt a little sick, that's all."

"Sick? Was it the cake?"

Spencer shook his head, absentmindedly. He felt the tears come, and this time, they didn't stop at the corners of his eyes, but flowed out freely, streaming down his cheeks.

"Reid? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Spencer could feel the panic in Morgan's voice and the rising frustration in his core, threatening to spill out and ruin everything.

He felt Morgan's hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at him. He sighed, but it sounded more like a sob. "Morgan… I- I have to talk to you. It can't wait anymore."

Morgan sat down next to him, looking at him with the most intense expression Spencer had ever seen in his life. "What's going on?"

"I- God…" Spencer was starting to shake. "Morgan, I- I can't- I can't stop thinking about you."

Morgan said nothing.

"I don't know when it started, I just- I started noticing how- how nervous I would get when I was around you. How safe and warm I felt when you had me in your arms. When I look into your eyes- I feel this burning heat coursing through my entire body. "

Morgan was still silent.

"I ignored it, at first. I just thought it was my brain's natural reaction to friendliness after a traumatic situation, but then it became too deep and too complex for it to be excused for that anymore. I know you only think of me as your friend, Morgan, but I-"

He paused and looked at Morgan, a powerful heat clouding his head and causing his heart to ache. He felt dizzy, weak. "I just have to let you know that I'm falling in love with you-"

Spencer couldn't get the last parts of his sentence out before Derek's soft hands grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him into a sudden, tender kiss which caused Spencer's brain to shut off entirely. He became more aware of Morgan's soft, commanding lips upon his own and his brain sprung back to life, cooperating with him. The kiss quickly became passionate and it was impossible to form any complete thoughts. His entire body was tingling, and his head was spinning.

The kiss ended with a sound that was a little too loud, and all either could do was stare at each other and breathe.

Morgan got up much too quickly and dumbfounded Spencer.

"I'm sorry…" Spencer squeaked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No, I…" Derek stepped away, once. Twice. "I can't- we can't… I have to go, Reid. I'm sorry." Confused and shaken, Derek rushed to the door, ignoring Spencer's pleas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it. May update with another chapter tomorrow!**

**(Oh my God this was really short; they look so long on Word.)**


	5. Tension

**A/N: Made the finishing touches on it, folks. Here you go! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Tension<span>

"Garcia gave us the address; 412 Claybrook. We have to move now; the pattern reveals he's going to kill tonight."

"Do you want us all?" JJ asked.

"Yes. I believe it's necessary. I want you to go with me and Rossi. Reid I need you to ride with Morgan."

A jolting shock of electricity ran through him. He hadn't talked or even acknowledged Morgan since last night. Riding in a car together was going to difficult, he knew. The tension was going to be overwhelming and he didn't think he would be able to handle it.

Today was about the case, though. This wasn't going to be about Morgan and Reid. So Spencer shook off his unnerving thoughts and didn't concentrate that Morgan was sitting right next to him on the way to the house.

Mr. Charles Gray Pearson stood outside, holding a woman hostage. She was a sobbing mess, and looked like she had been heavily beaten.

"How nice of you to join me, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch knew he didn't have time to worry why this man knew his name. He had to get this woman back to safety; it was all that mattered, and to keep him and his team safe, of course.

Mr. Pearson held a gun to the woman's head, threatening to pull the trigger. "Don't move. If you move, she dies."

JJ, Rossi, Reid, and Morgan were all standing at a safe distance away from the situation, not able to be seen by the unsub. They all had their guns ready to fire in case anything went wrong.

"Put the gun down," the unsub ordered.

"Okay. Alright… I'm putting it down…" Hotch slowly lowered his gun to the ground, not taking his eyes off of him, ready to signal to the rest of the team it was time to move.

"Just let her go." His voice was soft and calm. "If you shoot her, you'll be guaranteed to go to jail for the rest of your life."

"I'm already going."

"You have a chance of parole. If you kill this woman, you can look forward to life in prison. I'll make sure of that."

The unsub looked at him for a moment, seemingly considering his options.

He dropped the gun to the ground and released the woman, Hotch signaling his team to move in. Morgan ran to him, slapping handcuffs on him in a swift, skilled motion. JJ guided the woman to the ambulance, Reid and Rossi watching cautiously from behind.

Reid began to feel a pang of anger. _He doesn't even look at me._

Morgan didn't even seem upset about anything; he had the most complacent attitude. He wasn't fazed by what had happened yesterday. Realizing this, Spencer steamed with frustration. He had cried in his arms, and told him how he was feeling. And what did Morgan repay him with? 12 hours of total nonexistent communication.

As they boarded up, Reid watched how effortlessly Morgan chatted with JJ, smiling and laughing with her.

The flight home was long, tedious.

Reid began to try and read a few books on philosphy he had brought with him, but it was incredibly difficult to concentrate.

"What's up, Spence?"

Reid looked up to see JJ sitting across from him. "Oh, hey. Nothing really. What about you?"

"I'm doing alright... Just a little homesick."

Reid nodded. He knew JJ was just trying to be nice, trying to spark a conversation, but honestly, Spencer wasn't really in the mood to talk.

"What are you reading?"

"The Seven Mysteries of Life," he answered.

"Oh. Sounds interesting... What's it about?"

"It's basically kind of exploring the interconnectedness of all life on the planet and of such fields as biology, geology, sociology, mathematics, and physics. In a nutshell, I guess you would say it's about the nature of life."

"Ah. Philosophy."

"Precisely."

It was rather quiet for a moment, the only noises being the rustles of the other FBI agents trying to get comfortable to sleep.

"Hey, listen, Spence."

Reid got quite uncomfortable as JJ leaned closer to him.

"I've noticed... um. Well, I've noticed that, well you haven't been visiting me as much as you used to."

Her quiet tone was unsettling. Spencer knew what she meant. The translation appeared in big letters across his mind: _I've noticed you haven't come to my house crying your eyes out anymore._

Reid looked at her, her intense blue eyes watching him carefully.

"I'm not saying I'm upset about it, I was just curious why. I'm assuming you're feeling better about Emily? It's not affecting you, as strongly as it did a month ago,"

Her soft, concerned voice was usually comforting to Spencer, but now he felt nervous.

He realized JJ had stopped talking.

"Yeah," He cleared his throat. "It's getting better."

JJ looked at him for a moment, and then grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it. "I'm really glad, Spence. I hated seeing you in so much pain."

Reid tried to smile his gratitude but it wasn't working.

It was okay though because JJ got up, sighing.

"Well, just to let you know, if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, you know you can come to me, right?"

Spencer nodded, managing a small smile.

After she left, Spencer tried to get back into his book, but realized he was reading the same 2 paragraphs over and over, not able to absorb any information.

He gave up, deciding to just look out the window and look at the stars.

As Spencer sat on the uncomfortable plane seats with his legs crossed, he glanced over at Morgan, on his laptop with his earphones in. He seemed to have not a care in the world. He looked as if the intimate encounter with his fellow FBI agent just 24 hours ago was irrelevant. Actually, like it never even happened. This made Spencer frustrated and confused. He wanted so badly for Morgan to explain what had happened. In his raging thoughts of anger, in the middle of it his thoughts gradually began to drift on how he felt the moment Morgan's lips touched his. It was a subliminal, terrifying mixture of happiness, exhilaration, and horror that haunted his thoughts, driving him into near hysteria.

It was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted there to be some kind of confrontation, but I felt it was a little early. What do you guys think? Please review!**


	6. Alienation

**A/N: Thank you guys so so so SOOOO much for the reviews; whenever I see a new one I just get so happy. Here you are! Again, thank you so much :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alienation<span>

Spencer was planning on taking the bus back home. His car was in repair. JJ offered to take him, telling him she wasn't sure a bus comes no later than 10:00 pm, but Spencer replied with a vague "No, thank you." So, here he was. It was about 11:00 at night. Spencer was patient and stood there for quite a while, in the 53 degree weather. when he realized he had been standing there for over f an hour, however, he began to panic a little. Not only this, but he was alone. It made sense though; it was late.

He crossed his arms and shivered. It was much too cold.

He was so uncomfortable and freezing he couldn't even let himself be occupied by his own thoughts.

He heard a faint engine somewhere down the right side of the street and turned to look. As the vehicle came closer and he could see the outline, he realized it was not a bus, but a dark gray SUV van. Morgan's car.

He turned away, hoping he wouldn't be able to see him. He would've liked to ponder on the unconvincing coincidence of Morgan driving this way, especially at almost 11:30 at night; however, he was so distraught and unsure about his current terms with Morgan, he could focus only on making sure he wasn't seen, deep down knowing his attempt was inevitably failing.

Spencer's heart skipped a few beats as he realized the car was slowing down. He sighed.

The car stopped right in front of the bus stop, it's engine rumbling and Spencer could hear and feel the heat blaring inside.

Morgan's head leaned out of the window.

"Hey."

Spencer looked at him. "Hey," he answered quietly.

"What are you still doing out here?"

"I'm waiting for the bus."

Morgan looked like he wanted to laugh, but he thankfully stopped himself. It was good, because Spencer was on the very edge.

"Reid, no buses come this late. You're a genius, aren't you supposed to know stuff like that?"

Spencer didn't feel like explaining himself to Morgan. The seemingly innocent situation was making his blood boil. How can he just look at him and not even apologize or do something. Say _something_, for Christ's sake. _It's like he wants to forget; doesn't even want to acknowledge what happened._

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" He sounded incredibly bitter, but that was his full intention.

Derek Morgan looked at him for a moment, and Spencer saw something in his eyes. Morgan sighed.

"Look, I knew you were gonna be out here, but I didn't think you would've stayed this late. Do you know how late it is?"

"Yes, I have a watch. So what, are you eavesdropping on conversations JJ and I have?"

"What? Reid, what's the big deal overhearing you telling her you were gonna take a bus?"

Spencer paused, too angry to say anything else.

"No bus is coming Reid. Come on, I can take you home."

"No."

The older agent seemed slightly taken aback by Spencer's blunt answer, not hesitating in the slightest.

"Reid…"

"No, I'm not gonna let you do that."

"Reid, listen to me-"

"No. No! If you think I'm really gonna pretend for a minute like everything's okay between us, well you're completely and utterly wrong. How can you say not one word to me all day yesterday? Not one word. I would've really liked to talk about what happened, Morgan-"

He paused awkwardly due to a woman looking strangely at them before passing by.

Spencer lowered his voice slightly, leaning in.

"- You should feel obligated too. We shared an incredibly passionate kiss a little more than 28 hours ago that you initiated and couldn't come to me in a mature, and adult way to talk it out, like you never intended to. Is that what you want, Morgan? Hm? To pretend it never happened?"

"No. Reid, if you would just listen-"

Spencer was steaming. "What happened was out of the ordinary, of course it was. But that's no excuse for you to walk around, unbelievably inconsiderate towards my feelings and what I'm trying to cope with, ignoring me to the point of estrangement. I feel alienated from you."

He stopped to calm down a little, his head a spinning, painful mess.

"It happened, Morgan," he said angrily. "I've come to accept it, and so should you."

"Reid-"

A loud clap of thunder followed a horrific strike of lightning that rumbled Spencer's and Derek's ears. About a moment later, an immense downpour of rain fell, so much so, Spencer could barely see anything behind the foggy precipitation.

"Now you have no choice," Morgan said over the piercing sound of the thunderstorm.

Spencer hesitated, but stormed angrily over to the passenger's side, opening the door and slamming it closed. He looked out the window, avoiding eye contact with Morgan.

The ride was quiet. For a little while.

Spencer heard Morgan take a breath.

"Reid, listen to me."

Spencer bit the inside of his jaw, unwilling to let himself listen to anything Morgan had to say. But he did.

"Look… you have to understand that I don't handle stuff like this well. At all. I'm the type of person who needs a lot of time to sit down and figure out what it is that I need to do."

Reid stayed silent.

"I never intended to dismiss the entire situation though, Reid. Please understand that."

Reid knew Morgan was looking at him, but he didn't turn to meet his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about it the day after it happened, but, there was- Not only did I have to figure out what happened; I had to think about what happened to me, and what I did."

Reid glanced over at Morgan, the shadows of the night dancing over his face in the dark car.

"… I had to figure out exactly what it is that I was feeling."

Spencer fought the urge to ask him what it was he figured out.

"I just didn't want to talk about it until I did."

Spencer couldn't control the pounding question in his brain. "And did you?"

Morgan looked at him, and for the first time since they were in the car, Spencer was looking at him back.

When he didn't say anything for quite a moment, Reid bit down a wave of disappointment and hurt and looked away abruptly.

Neither of them said anything the rest of the way.

Spencer's house finally came into view, and Morgan parked in the street, the annoying whish of the windshield wipers and the rain being the only sound.

Everything was dark and when Derek looked at Spencer, all he could see was a faint outline of his face.

Morgan opened his mouth to say something, but Spencer stopped him before he said a word.

"Please," he whispered. "You don't have to say anything else. I get it, okay?"

He opened the door, and stepped out. "Thanks for the ride."

Derek watched as Spencer disappeared into his house. He didn't wait long before he turned off the engine, walked up to the door, and knocked on it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longer thanI intended; pretty happy with it though :)**

**(Btw, I'm pretty sure a particulary, um... 'strong make up scene' is in order for the next chapter, if you get what I'm saying. I think you do. But now, I'm kind of starting reconsider it... But then again I'm not. I've always loved an impulsive, well... I've think I've said too much anyways. Reviews make a happy me!**


	7. Delirium

**A/N: Don't wanna spoil anything... **

**I have 17 people who have added this story to their favorites and 8 people have added me to their favorite authors list :,) This is just amazing thank you so much.**

**You guys are so freaking awesome for reiding and reviewing. I know I've said this like every chapter but it just needs to restated over and over again, so you don't forget.**

*** A BIG THANKS to **RoseLaurel** & **Rayne McKenna**_._ They've been following me since like the first chapter. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME**

* * *

><p>Delirium<p>

Spencer heard a knock on the door over the pounding crash on the thunderstorm. He turned around abruptly. He knew it was Morgan, standing there, going to try and attempt to explain something to Spencer. He didn't want to hear it. He really didn't, but he decided to open the door anyway.

He walked up to it, not bothering to look through the peephole. He sucked in a breath, preparing his defenses. He twisted the doorknob and opened it. He caught nothing but a blurry sight of Morgan through the rain before he felt two strong hands grab his face, kissing him passionately. He was forced back, the door slamming shut behind them. Spencer was too shocked and dazed to react in any kind of way. He felt his back hit the wall and soft lips caressing his powerfully. By then, his brain which was screaming an almost audible "NO" at the entire situation hid discreetly and quickly in the back of his mind, and his emotions and body took over.

Spencer grabbed at Morgan's shirt, twisting at it. He felt himself kissing back and he moaned softly. He opened his eyes slightly, not seeing anything but darkness. He blinked, realizing exactly what was happening. Morgan was nipping at his neck, savoring his entire face. Their lips locked in another bruising kiss and when it ended, Spencer looked into Morgan's eyes and felt nothing but pure passion and lust for him, and it was more intense than any other feeling he had ever experienced. Everything and every word that was said were forgotten. At least for now. Now, he just wanted the person who had been everything and anything he had been thinking about for the last two months, and nothing else.

They made their way into Spencer's room, falling on the bed, Spencer pinned beneath him. Their faces met in a tender kiss, Spencer shivering slightly at Morgan's hand underneath his shirt. No one said anything; their breathing and touches spoke everything they needed to express. Morgan set to sort of moving against Spencer, sparking friction and driving them both crazy.

Spencer started to whimper, feeling his desire growing. "Morgan…"

His voice sounded incredibly foreign now since neither of them had said anything for quite a while. It sent goosebumps down Morgan's spine. He looked at Spencer, his eyes glistening. "Reid-"

"No, it's okay. You don't need to explain anything to me," Spencer said in a rushed whisper. "Not now… Please. I just want you to-" Spencer's mind became clouded. "...Just- don't stop. Please…" He kissed him. "Don't say anything-"

They melted into a series of kisses, rather tentatively, but no less amazing, and in between them, Morgan proceeded to stroke Spencer's stomach, running his finger along his navel and dipping inside of it, making Spencer tremble again. He was so beautiful, and here he was, underneath him, hungry and oozing with desire.

The occasional lightning from the thunderstorm slashed across the room, highlighting everything in yellow.

"Reid."

"Y-yes?"

"If we don't stop now," he whispered. "This is gonna go somewhere, that I don't know if you're sure you're ready for."

At this, Spencer sat up, and pulled his shirt up over his head. He took Derek's hand and placed it on his chest moving it downward till he reached the front of his jeans, feeling the considerably large bulge beneath it, pulsing.

Their gaze was intense. Morgan seemed to understand, and leaned in so that Spencer leaned back against the bed, staring up at him.

Morgan dipped down to kiss his neck, moving slowly down his chest, then to his abdomen, and right above his jeans, which were pulled down slightly, gently kissing the soft, and rather sensitive skin there.

Spencer's legs rolled inward, breathing hard.

Morgan began to unzip him, pulling his jeans down his legs. Once Spencer's underwear was removed, he shivered, realizing where they were, and what was happening. A wave of panic consumed him for just a moment before Morgan cautiously grabbed his member.

The first touch to him was like fire. It started from Spencer's center of arousal and spread through his legs and coursed through his brain. He moaned slightly, tensing.

Morgan stroked his length slowly, painfully slow.

Spencer was breathing open mouthed now; his head back against the pillows. He felt a sudden, tight, wetness surround and engulf his member, and his back arched at the sheer pleasure of something so perfect, a broken whimper escaping his lips.

"Ye-es! Oh God yes-!"

He could feel Morgan's breath and Morgan's tongue, and he was melting. He was melting in a pool that he was too deep inside to recover from.

Morgan's speed increased and he felt Spencer's legs tense around him. He held him gently, groaning, which sent unexplainable waves of pleasure throughout Spencer. He was teetering on the ledge of ecstasy, moaning steadily now, and just getting louder.

His lips began to tremble, and he clutched at the sheets, twisting it so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

He came with a cry, and he came hard, his entire body shaking. He breathed in short gasps after he came down, stars filling his vision.

He barely had time to move, or even think again for that matter, before Morgan was settling between his legs, kissing his lips tenderly.

Spencer regained full consciousness and allowed himself to disappear in Morgan's arms, in Morgan's kisses, and in Morgan's eyes, as he had done so many times before.

He was penetrated by Morgan's finger and tensed. The feeling was a little weird, for he had never had anything down there before.

He was still feeling buzzed by the endorphines that had just released from him, and he barely heard Morgan's soothing voice, telling him to relax.

His breaths were ragged as Morgan moved a finger in and out of him, then adding another, and soon another.

Once Morgan felt like he was ready, he pressed his lips against Spencer, whispering something that Spencer couldn't make out because his brain had turned to absolute mush, and pushed into him.

Spencer gasped, breaking out of the kiss.

He shut his eyes. It hurt. Not very much, but it did hurt. Soon, though, the pain dissolved into a new burning, feeling of pleasure that overwhelmed him.

As Morgan continued to thrust at the most perfect, slow speed, he could feel himself leaking and could feel his control breaking.

Spencer began to breathe heavily. He sat up slightly, a sudden uncontrollable urge telling him to do so.

He felt Morgan hit something inside of him that made him gasp, grabbing Morgan's arm. He hit the ball of nerves over and over, causing him to whimper and mewl, the smallest yet the most exotic noises Morgan had ever heard in his life. Spencer's mouth dropped open, and his face twisted, overwhelmed by pleasure.

"D-don't. Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop… Please… Yes! Yes… Right there. Right there!" His voice was full of want and desire, soft gasps breaking between his words.

Spencer's voice was shaking. His body was shaking, badly. It was of need.

He was desperate for release. His body was trembling and shiny from perspiration. He didn't realize how badly he wanted this until now. Not until Morgan's hand danced over his body, touching him, holding him close to his body. He had kept it inside for so long, happy that he could finally let it all out, happy that he could completely lose himself.

Morgan was panting against Spencer, pounding into him now, at a great speed.

Spencer soon felt himself grow hot, and weak. Something was growing inside of him and was about to explode. His legs tightened around Morgan, and he screamed, his nails digging into Morgan's skin.

Spencer came with a sob, his voice shaking with a series of whimpers. Long spurts of his hot fluid drowned their stomachs, Spencer dissolving into absolute elysium.

He felt Morgan release himself inside of him, falling on him with a low growl.

The two lay quietly next to each other, their minds lost and gone somewhere, unable to think of any words to say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ... SURPRISE! Lol! I thought this worked... I'm excited to write the aftermath after this whole ordeal.**

**Lots of ideas... This is difficult.**

**Suggestions for the next chapter are encouraged! :)**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to say that I haven't disappeared; the story is not finished haha. I've been **

**seriously extremely ridiculously busy for the last week with school and projects and personal matters, but Chapter **

**8 is almost finished and should be up pretty soon. I appreciate all of you who have added me to their Alerts list. I **

**love all of you. **

**Immensely.**


	9. Fear

**A/N: FINALLY FINISHED. This was the hardest to write. I heavily scrutinize everything that happens after... you know the thing that happened in Chapter 7, so I'm sorry if you guys were beginning to get a little impatient; I'm the same way, LOL**

**But here it is!** **Please R&R! :)**

**I love you all.**

* * *

><p>Morgan awoke lazily, taking a moment to think about where he was exactly, for he was still half asleep and didn't recognize the environment as the typical one he woke up in.<p>

Then everything came back mercilessly, hitting him dead on in the chest.

All of the images and sounds from last night came rushing into his head like a tsumani.

The sounds of frantic breathing and pants, now deafening as they attacked his senses. The sounds of clothes hitting the floor and zippers being undone. The image of Spencer's naked skin agaisnt him, warm and smooth. Spencer begging for him,, the invasion of his nails in Morgan's skin. The small of lavender and the comforting wetness of Spencer's mouth. His moans and his whimpers, echoing in his eardrums.

Morgan buried his face in his hands, shaking his head, realizing what he had done. Why did he have to come back, and inevitably destroy their friendship? He used to be so good at controlling his feelings and desires, but that had virtually vanished as soon as he stepped inside the house.

He never should have kissed him, never should have lead him into his bedroom, pinning him beneath him and touching him at his heart's content.

Reid was intoxicating though, he remembered. The sounds he made, God he was beautiful.

But it was too bad. You just can't get involved like this with a co worker, that was number one. Especially when it's your best friend. Someone you're close to and who you care for with all your heart.

Morgan sighed, realizing he was a little fucked.

He looked across from him, seeing that Reid was not beside him. He wasn't there. and by the eerie quietness of the room, he realized he was not in here at all, and that undoubtedely terrified him.

He raised himself out of the bed, finding his clothes in a pile on the floor and hastily threw them on. The room and him, still smelled like Spencer.

He prayed to himself that this wasn't the biggest mistake he'd ever made as he left out of the door.

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan walked through the clear doors of The BAU, his heart beating like hell, afraid it might burst from his chest. He saw there was no one here. Besides the excpetion of the floor sweeper and desk manager that was always here this early. The silence was extremely unsettling. If Reid wasn't here, Morgan didn't have any other clue where else he might be.<p>

Racing thoughts filled his head as he walked the stairs to Hotch's office, thankfully it being the only room with a light on and the door open.

Aaron Hotchner sat filling out papers on his desk, looking up to see Morgan in the doorway.

"Hey." He put his pen down. "What brings you here so early?"

"Have you seen Reid?" Morgan asked impatiently.

"Reid? No... No one's here, Morgan... You do realize it's 7:23 in the morning?"

Morgan sighed exasparetely. "Yes, I was just... He... I thought he might be here."

"Why would you think that?"

Morgan didn't answer, racking his brain.

"Morgan, is everything all right?"

Morgan was barely herinh Hotch, completely absorbed by the pounding question swirling around in his mind that he just didn't have the knowledge to answer. He had mentally scratched out already six different places he could be. He was comtemplating on the possibilty of him being back at his house when Hotch's voice interrupted his train of thought.

"-gan. Did you hear me?"

"What?"

"I said, Reid left a voicemail. He said he was on his way here, about 15 minutes away. He doesn't sound like himself..."

Hotch's tone was questioning, but he didn't come out and outright ask what was going on between the FBI agents, just always hinted it.

Morgan nodded, not saying anything more as he walked downstairs into the lobby, sitting down in a rather large and firm burgandy chair.

He felt an uneasy sensation in his stomach, thinking it was from not eating in a while.

He got up to grab a bagel from the vending machine and took a few bites, much too nervous to concentrate on eating. Actually, he realized, he wasn't even hungry at all. The uneasy feeling was his nerves, knowing he was completely stressed about his situation with Reid.

Yes, he had felt amazing the night before and had never felt better in his life, but Reid had left, which obviously meant something was wrong. Maybe he regretted the whole thing... But it was so hard to believe, watching how impatient and so absorbed he was, so submissive and passionate, like he had waited so long.

Morgan didn't understand. He didn't get any of it. Why did this have to be so damn complicated?

His heart lurched as the double doors swung open and in entered a disheveled Reid, carrying his brown bag and a large cup of Starbucks coffee.

Morgan stood up, seeing Reid had noticed him, and walked faster.

Morgan was fast, though, and stepped ahead of Reid, blocking his path.

Reid didn't look up to meet his eyes, heavily observing the carpet below him. He took a breath.

"What?"

He still didn't look up, and Morgan's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach.

"Reid, did I do something?"

Reid was still silent, briefly adjusting the strap on his bag still looking down at the floor.

"Reid, don't do this to me, please. I was wanna figure this out. What's going on?"

"You didn't do anything, Morgan... It's me." And Reid finally looked up to meet his eyes hesitantly.

"You? Reid- what-"

"Please don't make me talk about this right now, Morgan." His eyes darted impatiently. "I can't."

And with that, he brushed past his friend, walking swiftly past the lobby into the BAU conference room.

* * *

><p>Reid avoided him all day.<p>

He may have stole a few glances, sure, but he was totally uncommunitive. And it wasn't just from Morgan, as he would have expected. It was with everyone. Throughout the discussion of their next case, Reid was not as avidly involved as he usually was. Everything he said made sense and helped them out tremendously, but he wasn't in it emotionally at all.

Eventually, 11:00 came, and they took 15 minutes for lunch. Morgan used this chance to try and attempt to talk to Reid, but he couldn't find him and thought he had already driven somewhere to go get something.

But usually he just bought something from the cafeteria.

He turned to go check, but then saw JJ. "Hey, JJ, have you seen Reid?"

"Um, yeah, I think he's in the bathroom. Is everything okay with him? He seems a little... disconnected."

"I wish I could tell you." he said quietly before walking towards the men's restroom.

The humming of the fluroscent lights greeted him as he stepped inside, noticing it looked very empty.

"Reid?"

Silence.

But then he heard the playful, all too familiar ring of Reid's cell phne, breaking the silent loudness of the restroom.

"God damn it," Reid whispered, frustratingly smashing buttons on his phone.

"Come on, Reid, what are you doing? I know you're in there... Come out, please. You can't hide from me the rest of your life."

It was a moment or two before he came from the stall, a somewhat angry expression plastered across his face.

The humming became louder and louder as seconds passed, Morgan trying to find the right words to say without scaring him off again.

"I know you don't wanna talk about this. Neither do I, kid. But we have to. It's not gonna go away on its own."

Reid looked at him, sighing quietly. Morgan let the seconds pull tighter, as uncomfortable as it was, to allow Spencer the right time to begin talking.

"I don't know how it happened..." he began quietly. "- when I started falling in love with you. I didn't understand it. I mean, I've never been in love before..." He didn't directly look at him. "But, it was- I knew it was supposed to be something wonderful,, knowing that when people fall in love, the brain consistently releases a certain set of chemicals, including pheromones, dopamine, and serotonin, which act in a manner similar to amphetamines, stimulating the brain's pleasure center and leading to side effects such as increased heart rate, loss of appetite and sleep..."

Morgan wanted to smile.

"But, it just... I was scared. I definitely wasn't eating, or sleeping, but I didn't feel that warm, fuzzy feeling I was supposed to... I mean, I kind of was, but it was overwhelmed with worry and fear. I knew you would never feel the same way about me. I was just your friend."

Morgan didn't think it was the time to say anything yet, so he waited for Reid to continue.

"But then when you kissed me, I- I just felt... like everything was perfect and I was so happy and I knew that all I wanted was you and just..." He sighed. "And then you ignored the whole day after that, and everything was confusing again and I didn't know what to do..."

Reid was trembling now.

"And then you came, and... picked me up and dropped me off and I was still so angry and I didn't even wanna look at you, and then..." Reid's breathing calmed slightly. "You came inside and kissed me, and just everything poured back inside me and I forgot about everything and I completely lost myself in you, Morgan, holding me and touching me, never imagining how good I could feel before then. It was just so _perfect_."

Reid took a shaky breath. "And I just got scared... I don't fully know why, but I was. I felt like I was doing something wrong... And I woke up and looked at you beside me and I panicked. To be honest, I'm still scared...I'm just a mess, and I don't know what's wrong with me."

Morgan breathed deeply. He started to shake his head, a look of compassion across his face.

"Come here, Pretty Boy," Morgan said, his arms opening.

Reid slowly stepped into the hug, melting as Derek's arms wrapped around him, holding him close to his body.

"You smell like me," Reid said into his chest.

Morgan sighed, holding him tighter. "Don't worry, Reid. We're gonna straighten this thing out, one way or another."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading :) How was it, my darlings? Please review!**


	10. Hollow

**A/N: Wow. I can;'t believe it. I'm updating Alienation. After, like, 4 months, I finally got back on my ass to start writing, because the guilt was slowly eating me alive. I just couldn't stand to leave a story unfinished and I had to continue it. I hope the people who have been checking everyday for an update are still following this, and hopefully I get some nice reviews. I am so, so sorry for going this long without updating, people, and I PROMISE this will not be happening again anyy time soon. :) Some serious drama is on the way, folks... Just to give you a warning.**

**((Wasn't "Hit & Run" no less than ABSOLUTELY FREAKING AMAZING? My Goodness, the emotions were too much. And I still can't watch the ending on Youtube without grossly sobbing.))**

**Please enjoy, my lovelies :)**

* * *

><p>Spencer was doing a lot of thinking for the past 24 hours.<p>

He sat down at his a little smaller than average sized dining room table, fingering the handle on his coffee mug. He had only taken 3 sips, if not less. Coffee was not a priority for him this morning, as it usually was. The genius' thoughts were far away from caffeine based beverages, from chemistry, physics, or any other subject his brain reeled throughout the hours of Spencer's day.

His eyes stayed on the depressing green and white logo on the porcelain, though he wasn't really looking at it. He was indeed far away thinking about Morgan, and hated himself for it because he knew logically this relationship they had been considering was unlikely to make it.

As much he knew he was falling, if not in love with Derek Morgan, he could not let his guard down, and would _definitely_ not become desperate for somebody who was known to be a player.

He must have ran his fingers over the mug another 17 times before he realized his phone was ringing. He got out of the chair so fast, he heard the wooden object topple on the floor behind him as he made a beeline to his bedroom.

The phone kept slipping in his hands.

"Hello?"

"Hey, pretty boy."

As much as he wanted it, he couldn't ever stop the hollow rocks that fell to the bottom of his stomach when he heard that voice, smooth and deep as chocolate.

But he couldn't show that, not yet.

"You do realize-"

"It's 6:00 in the morning, yeah I know that."

His tone could switch from seductive to cocky fast, and Spencer could switch his attitudes just as fast. But he kept his composure.

"I want you to have lunch with me, say, about 12:00." His voice was so self assured. It frustrated Spencer.

"Sure, why not," he said dryly.

He wasn't satisfied with the lessened amount of vulnerablility he held in his voice. "Where?"

"This small place called Azalea's. It's two streets north of my apartment, really colorful, can't miss it."

Spencer hummed, wanting to get off the phone with this person who handled everything so easily.

They made small talk for 37 seconds. Spencer counted. And he ignored the increased rate of his heart as he went to the kitchen to pick up the fallen chair.

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Switch<strong>

* * *

><p>The decision to call Spencer was made less than 9 hours before the call was carried out.<p>

He had stayed up the majority of the night, to be frank. Considering a relationship... with Spencer Reid. This was Reid, for christsakes. As amazing as he thought he was, it just wasn't easy at all to try and transition into a romantic relationship, and, honestly, Derek wasn't even quite sure he totally wanted to be with the man. His thoughts pointed to it being _unnatural_, and not because he was of the same sex, but because of how close they were, the bond they had with eachother was almost _brotherly._

But, yet, he knew he'd never felt the amount of passion and lust he felt for Spencer two nights ago, the way his skin felt, what it was like having that perfect body underneath him.

He knew there was something there, growing, even it wasn't quickly. It was growing nonetheless.

The urge to see where it could go eventually consumed the thoughts, and at 6:04, he called him.

His invitation was friendly enough, and at that kind of a setting, they could talk, and resolve these sticky issues, just a little bit even, was okay.

Spencer's annoyed tone set back Morgan a little, but he wouldn't let that come across in his voice.

The conversation was awkward and tense, mostly on Spencer's part, but still very awkward and tense.

"How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Fine. Thanks for asking... Hey, look, Derek, something's burning-"

"What's burning?"

"Toast."

Spencer hung up first. Funny. Spencer wasn't fond of bread.

* * *

><p>"Had any trouble on your way over here?"<p>

Spencer shook his head, taking a seat across the booth Derek was sitting on. Derek was intimidating enough, and the simple, humble atmosphere of the restaurantoffered no distractions. He felt a little trapped. Knowing they were eventually going to engage in rather _uncomfortable-_

"Kid, you think way too much."

His eyes snapped back to focus. "How was your morning?"

"Decent."

Spencer chewed on his bottom lip. He looked around for a waitress.

"She'll be back. She's bringing some drinks. Lemonade. You like lemonade, right?"

Actually, he loved lemonade, and he couldn't help cracking a smile.

The waitress soon came back with their drinks and some more tension was released from him. An ice cold, pale yellow distraction.

Derek ordered, a pretty healthy-sized meal, and Spencer just asked for a chicken salad.

"Damn, Reid. You eat like a chick," Derek commented with a smirk.

"I'm not terribly hungry." Spencer said.

"Okay."

While the woman was gone, Spencer could catch Morgan staring at him through his peripheral vision, and he thought about how much he wanted to be away from the current situation. _Would he just say something?_

"Would you like croutons on your salad, sir?" Her voice made Spencer jump slightly, and he politely declined, his heart pacing.

The food was brought out less than a minute later, and the two ate their meals in total silence.

After finished about 2/4 of his salad, Spencer was just about to excuse himself to go to the restroom, but felt Morgan's hand grip firmly onto his.

"Spencer- I can tell you wanna leave. It's practically _radiating_ from your skin. Please. Relax, okay? You shouldn't be so uptight. We're just having lunch. I'm not trying to force anything or talk about anything you don't wanna talk about at the moment, okay pretty boy?"

The younger agent just stared, amazed at how well this man could read him.

His eyes couldn't meet Morgan's, and he made the table in front of him his focus. He took a rapid breath, suddenly feeling angry.

"But I _want_ to talk about it," he said firmly. He looked at Morga. "I need you to clear the air on this. I can't-"

The waitress came back with the check, and they both muttered those awkward thank yous you give to people when they interrupt a heated argument.

"I can't handle this- this gap between us. I need to know what you're thinking. What exactly is it that you're feeling."

Derek sighed. "What it is I'm feeling?"

Spencer answered with an exasperated shrug, crossing his arms over his chest. Defensive. Guard was activated.

"Or have you given any useful thought at all about what's going on between us?"

Derek scoffed in disbelief, throwing his napkin down on the table and leaning forward. "Given any thought? Kid, are you _serious?"_

"Don't call me that; I'm not a child," Spencer gritted out.

"Fine, _Reid_, how can you think I go home and go about my normal routines, giving not a single care in the world about what happened? You think I made nothing of the fact that I-" He sighed. "That I-"

"That you fucked me?" Spencer whispered harshly.

"Look, Reid, you can't expect me to jump into this!" Yelling. They were yelling at each other now.

"I don't expect you to, Morgan, but I want something. I want _something_ from you. Just tell me what you think about it!"

_"Reid-"_

"This is absolutely ridiculous-"

"Fine. _Fine._ You want to know what I think? I think I'm not ready. I don't think I'm comfortable with the idea of being with another man. That's what I think."

Spencer felt himself break in two pieces. He felt like a fool. His eyes filled with stinging hot tears, but he wouldn't let them fall, not in front of him.

He abruptly left the table, masking his way outside the restaurant. The harsh wind dried the tears on his face instantly, but more fell to take their place.

He heard Morgan behind him, heard him apologizing, telling him to come back.

He didn't look back, didn't stop his strides as he crossed the street on the way to where his car was parked.

He didn't pay attention to Morgan's yelling of his name.

Didn't listen to him at all until he screamed for him to watch out.

The bus impacted his body a split second later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am sorryfor that. BUT, I DO NOT, I repeat, I DO NOT write main character deaths. I'm not that cruel. I would never kill Reid especially. Please review. And try not to hate me too hard :(**


End file.
